Small, personal vehicles such as bicycles and scooters are popular both as recreational vehicles and means of transportation. When used as part of a commute employing multiple modes of transportation, personal vehicles which occupy a large space on buses or trains may be cumbersome and inconvenient. These vehicles may also be difficult to store at a user's workplace or residence when not in use. Personal vehicles having very small frames occupy less space but are too awkward for adult use. Meanwhile, personal vehicles having very small wheels also occupy less space but suffer from an uncomfortable ride due to the small wheel diameter.